


Ratchet's carrying

by InvaderAutumn



Category: Transformers
Genre: Comfort, Embarrassment, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: Ratchet gets pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my series

Transformers Prime: Ratchet's carrying pt 1: The finding out

Ratchets Pov  
I woke up pretty quickly because I felt really sick, but not the sick way I had, when I caught a virus sometime ago. This was different, so I got up quickly and ran into the bathroom as fast as I could, before bending down and throwing up into the toilet. I heard Optimus get up and come in, he then bend down and started to rub my back in till I stopped throwing up, once I had I put my arms under my head, breathing hardly, Optimus asked " are you alright Ratchet?" " I don't know. " I replied, I lay down on the floor tired. Optimus looks at me and picks me up, taking me to the berth and laying me down and putting the covers up before getting into berth with me, I fell into recharge quickly.

Hours later  
I wake up and turn over to see the Optimus wasn't there, he must of already got up I thought, then I realised that I didn't feel sick anymore, so I get up and walk out to get some energon, once I got out there everyone turned towards me, " how are you feeling doc." Wheeljack asks   
" wheeljack how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that and I'm feeling fine now." I replied " that's good Ratchet." Optimus said before turning back to the monitor, searching for energon, and everyone went back to their own things. So I go over to my monitor, and continuing the synthetic energon, while having a cube of energon. A few minutes later, nurse Darby came over to me, " Ratchet, are you sure your feeling ok?" She asked " yes nurse Darby I feel fine." I replied, " then how come you ended up sick this morning but then feel fine later on?" She asked, I froze how did I end up sick then feel fine later on? " honestly I don't know." I replied honestly, she looked at me shocked " haven't you scanned yourself to find out yet?" She asked, I stopped what I was doing to look at her properly " No." I told her " and I'm not to concern about it." I added, she stared at me like You better be concerned or Optimus won't be happy if something is wrong with you look. And we just looked at each other for a bit.

Optimus's pov  
I was typing when I heard ms Darby and Ratchet talking, and I stopped when I didn't hear them talking anymore and looked at them and I noticed they were having what humans call a 'staring contest'. And ms Darby had the do what I tell you face on and I was concerned so I came over. By the time I was there, both stopped and looked at me, " is something wrong?" I asked and Ratchet went to say something before ms Darby spoke over " yes, Optimus don't you think Ratchet should scan himself to find out why he was throwing up this morning." She asked, smirking at Ratchet " well yes it would help to know what caused that Ratchet." I said, he turned and went over to get the scan.

A few minutes later   
He stared at the beeping screen, he looked like he was going to cry. So I go over to him and looked at the screen, it said he was carrying, I was going to have a child I smiled and then looked at him. He then dropped to the ground and started crying, so I bend down and hugged him....

Wait for pt 2


	2. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out and ratchet figures out what to do

Ratchets pov  
I looked at the beeping screen, it said I was carrying and I didn't know how to react because 1. I had always wanted a family but this war was what stopped me and Optimus on having a normal family and 2. Having a child now is bad because of the war and me and Optimus are always busy and I know I had bumblebee but that was just before the war and now we are in war, so there's a difference. So I drop down crying because I really didn't know what to do, nurse Darby looked at me shocked, not understanding why I was crying. I then felt Optimus hug me so I cried into his frame.

Optimus's pov   
I hugged Ratchet, as he cried into my frame. This had Alarmed everyone else on base, so they came over looking at us so I quietly talk to Ratchet in Cybertronian " Ratchet, why are you so upset?" I asked, he looks up at me a little " because I don't know what to do." He replied, crying more " oh Ratchet, it's alright." I said hugging him. " beep beep beep?" Bumblebee beeped - Sire why is carrier so upset?"-, I turn and looked at him " well guess I better tell you Ratchets crying." I said and everyone started to talk at the same time " QUITE!" I shouted and everyone shut up " Optimus please do tell me what's wrong with my brother." Wheeljack asked, I sigh " Ratchet is carrying." I say. Everyone looked at me shocked " beep! Beep! Beep!" Bumblebee beeped excitedly - am I going to have a sibling!"-, I laugh quietly " yes it does, but only if Ratchet wants to keep it.".

I look down at Ratchet, he doesn't seem to want to show his face so I bend down and use my servo to lift his chin up to look at him in the optics. Once I had I asked " do you want to keep the child, Ratchet.", he looks at me " do you think we will be able to handle the child through this war." He asked, I stop to think for a moment and then I say " yes I think we will, we can easily make time for our child.", he stops a moment to think.

Ratchets pov  
Will we be able to, but Optimus did say we could, so I think a little more before saying " ok I will keep the child.", Optimus looks at me and smiles, " that's great, I'm sure bumblebee we be happy to have a sibling." He says. So I lay on him, as the team comes to conjugate us. 

Wait for pt 3


	3. Carrying pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of carrying

1 month later  
Ratchets pov  
It's been 1 month since I found out I was carrying, I'm about 6 weeks into carrying so I still have about 34 weeks to go. Honestly I'm scared what will happen if Megatron found out, but Optimus says it's gonna be alright and I hope he is right. I finally sit up from where I was sitting and get up do some work before I go to recharge for the night. While I was typing, Optimus came up behind me and hugged me. " How is my pregnant mate?" Optimus asked, I turn and smile at him " I'm fine." I say and peck him on the lips as I wrap my arms around his neck, he then started kissing me and I kissed back. We were really into it but nurse Darby came in, " Oh is this a bad time?" She asked starring in shock, " No June. What is it you came for?" Optimus ask, I didn't move a muscle because I was embarrassed about nurse Darby walking into us making out.

Sometime later  
I was just messing with some metal in order to fix a tool, before Raf came in. " hey Raf what are u still doing here?" I asked him, he looked at me " well my parents have gone away for a bit so Optimus said I could stay here till they get back." Raf replied, I look at him for a bit before saying " why are u not going to bed, like sure your parents are away but you still have school." I looked at him sternly, " ok goodnight Ratchet." Raf said smiling, I smiled back and watched him walk off to where he was sleeping for the night.

I thought that I should head off too so I stand up and turn everything off since everyone else already went to berth. Once I did that I walk to mine and Optimus berth room, what I did not suspect was Optimus to be wake waiting for me. " you finally come to berth Ratchet." Optimus said, I blush " yeah I sorta forgot time, until Raf came in and said goodnight." I reply sheepishly. Soon I was in berth snuggled into my mate and I fell into recharge.

Optimus' pov   
Around 5 in the morning I hear ratchet throwing up again, so I sit up and looked towards the bathroom and I see a tired ratchet come out, " are you alright?" I ask " yeah I'm fine just tired." He replied. So I tap next to me as if saying ' come back to bed then ' and he complied, I lay back down as he snuggles into me and I hug him back. And we fell back asleep before we had to get up for another long day.


	4. Carrying pt 2

2 weeks later  
Optimus' pov  
Ratchet is on his 8th week of carrying, I'm so excited that I keep counting each week even though I don't need to only ratchet needs to but I can't help counting them myself. I honestly don't care if the child is a femme or mech, sometimes I just want to pin ratchet to the berth and raw him hard but I control that need for lots of reasons. I finally get up and go to the main area where arcee, bulkhead and bumblebee just brought the kids over and I look over to ratchet where he works and I see that he is tired and uncomfortable, I become very concerned so I go over to him.

" Ratchet are you alright?, you look uncomfortable and tired." I asked, ratchet turns his head towards me " I-I don't know, I haven't bee-." Ratchet stops talking, he cocks his head upwards so that his optics are looking into my optics. I then detect something but I'm unsure what I am detecting. Next thing I know ratchet pulls me down and kisses me, " I'm restless, I need you and I need you now." Ratchets says in a very needy way, kissing me more, then I understood. Cybertronian when carrying when 2 months in they need donations from the partner in order to help create the sparkling so they basically become horny but if said donations isn't give it will take it from the carriers frame and they become very tired and more moody then normal, and since it's the 2 month, ratchet needs my help. " ok well let's take this to our berth room." I said, and he purrs before letting go before heading to our berth room I follow closely behind.

Ratchet's pov  
I'm walking to mine and Optimus berth room, I turn my head to see if he's following and he is, lately I've been restless and Optimus is the only one that can cure that. Once in the berth room he kisses me hard and I kiss back, he locks the door he then picks me up and carries me over to the berth before carefully puts me on the berth. I start moaning and open my mouth, Optimus slips his tongue into my mouth and starts exploring and I continue to moan, we start fighting with our tongues but Optimus wins. Optimus' servos start exploring my body, hitting sensitive wires making moan more, he then takes his tongue out and attacks my neck cables, nibbling on them and I moan he then takes his servo and starts to rub my valve cover, I open it " please Optimus please." I begged him, I feel him smirk " be patient my dear, you'll get what you want soon." He says devilish, I whine. 

He then puts one of his fingers into me and thrust it in and out, I start moaning loudly he just smirk a devilish smile before bending down and whispered into my audio respespers " what you like this?" He says as he adds another finger and thrust harder and I moan even more " Optimus please I need you." I say, he chuckles " ok." He says and takes his fingers out and gets on top of me. He then opens up his spike cover and puts the tip at my entrance before pushing in slowly, I Goan as his spike stretch my valve, once he was fully inside me he started out slow thrust in and out and it sent me crazy. " Optimus just frag me." I say hushly, he kisses me holding me down and he picks up his paced " harder, faster." I say over the bonded " as you wish." He says back before slamming into me, I moan loudly. 

I start feeling that overload is close and I can tell Optimus is close, finally I overload and so does Optimus after I'm so tired I fell into recharge.

Optimus' pov  
After that I'm tired I look under me and see ratchets fallen in recharge so I pull out and lay next to him, I put my arm around him before joining him in recharge.


	5. Carrying pt 3

3 months later  
Ratchets pov  
I wake up and run into the bathroom and threw up, once I was done I flushed the toilet and closed the seat then washed my face and washed out the bad taste. I then returned to berth and of course I find a wake Optimus waiting for me. I sigh " I can't believe I still have 5 months of purging." I wine, flopping on to the berth " Ratchet be careful!" Optimus yelled worriedly " your starting to show so u have to be more careful!" " I know." I said and I sat up so I could snuggle with Optimus and we both fell into recharge.

Hours later  
I wake up and I turn over and see that Optimus must of gotten up, so I sit up, stretched my body before getting up and going to get the energon I needed and once I got the energon I went over to my computer and started working as I drank. Nurse Darby came over, " how are you Ratchet?" She asks " I'm fine how are you?" I replied " good." She replied. She then left after Miko caused an issue, Optimus came over " how are you?" He asks " I feel a lot better then this morning." I replied " that's good, what are you working on?" He asks " I'm working on the synthetic energon." I replied. He then hugs me and I turn around and hug him back, we stay like that for a bit before I felt restless again and he helped me.

Few hours later  
Optimus' pov   
It was around 5pm and the kids had gone home to pack some stuff because I said they could stay here for the weekend, I turn my head to see that ratchet was doing something with the scanner so I decided to go over to him, " hello ratchet, what are you doing?" I asked, he looks up smiling " well I felt a little funny and so I scanned to see if something is wrong and we are have split-sparked twin." He tells me smiling, and I smile back " that's wonderful ratchet, we gonna have twins." I said, hugging him he hugs back, then I stand up as the kids come in.

" bumblebee come here please." I call out to him and he comes over " beep." He beeps (" what is it sire?"), " well I thought I would tell u that your having twin siblings." I replied, and we watch his face drop " beep beep!" He beeps (" wait really carrier is carrying twins?!") " yes he is." I say to him, he gets really happy " beep!" He beeps (" yay two siblings!"), we laugh.

Some time later  
Ratchet decided to head to berth early and I decided to follow him. We both curly up together and fall into recharge. I wake up to hear a faint knock at the door, I look down to see it hadn't waken ratchet thankfully so I get up and open the door and look down to see an upset Raf. I bend down and whisper, " Rafael what is wrong?" He looks up " I had a really bad dream and I can't wake bumblebee up." Raf told me, with water in his eyes, I pick him up " what did you dream about that has scared you Rafael." I ask quietly " that I lost everyone, my family and you guys and that I'm all alone and that no one cares about me." He tells me, I look shocked and as I was about to say something, someone interrupted " Raf, no one is going to leave you, everyone cares about you and sure us bots might not be around for ever, who knows but you do have jack, Miko and your family, so you do have people who care for you." Said the too familiar grumpy old like voice, I turn to see ratchet waking towards us.

" thank you ratchet I needed that." Raf said, now smiling, " Rafael you should head back to bed." I said putting him down " ok goodnight Optimus and ratchet." Raf said as he went back to bed and we did the same.


	6. Carrying pt 4

Ratchets pov  
3 months later  
I'm in my 8 month of carrying and I have gotten big in 3 months, I spend most of my time in mine and Optimus berth room because it's starts hurting if I walk to much now. Optimus does come A little to often to make sure I'm ok but I guess I can understand we are in a war and Megatron sorta found out and so Optimus has been very over protective of me and makes sure he never leaves me alone for too long, just in case if Megatron was to randomly bridge in here and kidnap me. Which he has done before. Right now it's about 4 in the morning and because of the pain I can't recharge so I just lay here until I do fall into recharge.

Hours later   
I wake up to hear the door open, I just open my optics just a bit to see Optimus checking on me " did I wake you up." Optimus asks coming in, I hum in say yes " sorry ratch." He says and comes over and sit on the berth while I get in a comfortable position before falling into recharge once again.

Optimus pov  
I lay here while watching ratchet as he tried to recharge as much as possible because of the youngling kicking him and the point the sore carrying so he tries getting as much recharge as possible. As I sit here I hear a slight knock at the door so I get up carefully and go see who it is. As I open it I see nurse Darby " hello nurse Darby." I whisper, " how come you are whispering." June said loudly, I cringe as I hear ratchet wine and I could tell June heard it too. " sorry ratchet." I say looking at him as he shifts and Go's back into recharge and I look back at June " oh that's why sorry." She says and I close the door. " yes so we need to be quiet." I say picking her up and taking her somewhere else.

" so how is ratchet?" June asks " well he's quite tired and sore but otherwise he fine." I reply " that's good." She says, just as we hear an explosion and June grips me and I ran to where it came from and I put her down. " what on earth is going on here!" June yells staring at Miko who had black like stuff on her face, she was looking scared " Miko what did you do?" I ask " I may have blown up all of the synthetic energon stuff." Miko said with this very guilty face " Miko!" June yell " ratchet is not going to be impressed, more like pissed." I say, Miko looks down. " well you better hope he doesn't chase you, anyway I'll leave nurse Darby to deal with this. June just ask a bot to clean it up or ask one to help you." I say " ok." She replies and I go back to ratchet to watch him.


	7. Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gives birth

Optimus' pov   
It's was late afternoon, and I was still fighting Megatron. " give up prime, you've lost now surrender." Megatron said smirking, " I will never surrender or give up to you Megatron." I reply fighting a little longer. It was around 11pm when I got back and first aid who had recently joined, repaired me and I head back to berth and slipped in hoping I don't wake ratchet before going into recharge. 

I wake up to my mate laying across me, I open my optics " is there a reason you are laying across me." I said tiredly looking at him " you left me alone for hours so now you have to pay the consequences for leaving your pregnant mate alone." He replies tiredly snuggling into me more, I chuckle " ok." I say shifting into a comfortable position so I can rest.  
Few hours later  
Knock knock " prime, doc wake up." I hear someone say, both of us moan and shift to go back into recharge " guys get up!" I hear the person say, we both ignored the person that was until they came in and shook us until we said we were getting up.

Ratchets pov  
I moan as I'm forced to get up. I didn't want to get up, I'm quite comfortable laying across Optimus and I can tell he doesn't want to get up either but unfortunately Wheeljack said we had to get up. So Optimus and Wheeljack helped me get out of berth before he left us and we walk out, once I got to the Medbay I immediately sat down on a chair. Optimus gets me some energon and I thank him, not long after nurse Darby comes over " hey ratchet, how are you?" She asks, I look down at her " besides carrying twins which are killing me I'm ok." I reply she chuckles " that's good, not long now." She says, I nod and she walks off to see how Optimus is.

Hours later   
I'm just sitting here smirking as Optimus is all flushed as hell as the kids keep asking questions about how it is possible for mechs to get pregnant, I laugh. I soon feel this horrible pain and then I feel liquid in between my legs, I Goan noticing that I have just entered the first stage of labour. Everyone looks at me and Optimus comes over and gets on one knee " are you ok ratchet!?" Optimus ask I look at him " no I just entered the first stage of labour." I say strainly, groaning more, everyone starts panicking and first aid tells Optimus to get me into the Medbay so he did and everyone else is still panicking. " everyone shut up, your panicking is not helping ratchet." First aid says and everyone calms down and leaves while Optimus and Wheeljack stays by my side while first aid gives me directions. I scream throughout the whole thing.

Optimus pov  
Hours later  
I sit here holding the two mechs while I wait for first aid to tell me if ratchets alright, I smile at the two mechs as they are fussing over the fact their hungry. First aid comes out with two bottles, " ratchet is alright just so exhausted that once the other came he immediately passed out, as you know he didn't have an easy emergence with the twins but he fine but he shows no sign of waking soon so we have to bottle feed them until then." He says, I sign in relief and I hand him one of the twins and he hands me a bottle and we feed them.

After abit, when the kids were fast asleep ratchet woke up, I smile at him " hey." I say " hi." He replies " is the sparkling so okay." He ask, I smile " they are okay, we had two mechs." I say, he smiles " that's good." He says. " first aid said you can't get up you must rest, you had a rough emergence." I say, he nods " can I see them?" He asks, I nod I help him sit up and I went over and got them and brought over siting next to him as he stares at them " their gorgeous." He say " yes they are." I say as I give him one and we look at our kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed my story


End file.
